Hong'er
}} Female|Eyes = Red|Hair = Red|Master(s) = Yun Che|Allies = Yun Che Jasmine|Profound Strength = Above Divine Spirit Realm (Speed) (Probably)|Planet = Realm of the Gods|First Appearance = Chapter 481|Relatives = Hong'er 2 (Mysterious Connection)|image1 = Hong'erH.png|Age = Unknown (1,000,000+)}} Hong'er is said to be from the Celestial Spirit race but she has different characteristics than them; when she transforms into her sword form she is a huge and heavy sword while all other celestial spirits are agile blades. Appearance A petite little girl she had long hair that reached all the way to her lower back and was bright red; ruby-like sparkling red hair instead of fiery red. A face that seemed like it was carved from jade. Within its perfection, there was an immaturity that only a child would possess. A cute, exquisite nose that pointed upwards and watery tender lips, and below her similarly red eyelashes were eyes that anyone would believe to be a pair of star-like eyes if she opened them. She wore a bright red imperial robe, but her clothes seemed to be very thin, bringing out all the contours of her petite body. Personality She is a playful and mischievous lady but she is very lazy, she spent most of the time sleeping in the bed of Jasmine in Yun Che's Sky Poison Pearl. She has a tsundere personality and is clingy. Background A Celestial Spirit from the Ancient Era. She was within the giant Ancient Fortress that was within the Primordial Profound Ark, and later found out she can transform into a giant sword called the Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword. She was poisoned by a devilish poison that was pretty ferocious as it needed the Sky Poison Pearl to detoxify it, so in the meantime she was kept in stasis within the Coffin of Eternity by her guardian to keep the poison from spreading further throughout her body, but due to the poison affecting her soul she lost all of her memories and 'cultivation' she had previously from eating swords. Her origins are unknown but she was picked up by the King of the Sword Spirit God Clan. Plotline After Hong'er's poison was dispelled and she was rescued from the Primordial Profound Ark, she began to follow Yun Che as his loyal sword. When Yun Che jumped down the Cloud's End Cliff and meet a mysterious girl, the girl summoned Hong'er from Yun Che's hands and when they touched each other by instinct, she began to cry nonstop until she went back to the Sky Poison Pearl. List of Notable Things Eaten Swords * Dragon Fault * Heavenly Sin Divine Sword * Golden Crow Sacred Sword Other things * All of Yun Che's profound crystals and profound jade * Purple Veined Divine Crystal * Jade of the Nine Suns * Vermillion Bird Jade * Food supply comes from the swords given to Yun Che as gifts for his wedding to Huan Caiyi ** 1391 Sky Profound swords ** 220 Emperor Profound swords ** 7 Tyrant Profound swords Trivia *Can transform into a heavy sword *Loves to eat swords, but only those of Sky Profound or higher ** Upon eating weapons she will absorb a portion of the sword strength and sword spirit, and her strength will increase by a bit. The stronger the sword she consumes, the more she will grow. *Hates human food *Hong'er = 红儿 - 红 = Red. 儿 = an endearment. *Her favorite color is red. *Lost her memories *Doesn't like to be called 'Little girl' *Calls Dragon Fault 'Farmer faulty' *Hong'er and the girl in the abyss seem to have a mysterious connection. *When she really wants to eat a sword, Yun Chen cannot catch her. *To wake her up, normally Yun Che hits her butt. *Despite its status as a True God, the Phoenix displays horror, shock and confusion when faced with the scene of Hong'er devouring the Golden Crow Sacred Sword and claiming that with its powers, it can not even sense her Profound Energy. Category:Characters Category:Ancient Era Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Allies Category:Realm of Gods Category:Female Category:Sword Spirit God Clan Category:Alive Category:Princess